Uh Oh!
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: Mikey and I volunteer to try Donnie's newest invention. Everything is supposed to go smoothly. But does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I uploaded this through Google Docs since I haven't set up Word yet. Enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 1

All the turtles were doing their usual post-training activities. Leo was beating Mikey's high score at Space Heroes Pinball, Raph was playing with Spike, Mikey was reading comics in his room, Splinter was meditating, and Donnie was working in his lab.

However, this time, it wasn't on the retro mutagen. Donnie was soldering the door of the machine he was working on onto it when April and I both entered.

I looked over at Raph, who was on the couch watching TV with Spike on his shoulder.

"Yo, Raph!" I called.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Seen my best bro anywhere? Got something to show him."

"Probably in his room eating the disgusting pizza he keeps under his bed!"

"Don't remind me man! Ate that thing and puked it back out!" I said while on my way to Mikey's room.

I knocked on his door. "Mikey? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Okay, but don't laugh!"

I was a little confused, but just rolled with it.

"Alright, dude, I won't laugh."

I entered Mikey's room, but he was nowhere to be seen!

"Mikey, my brother?" I called.

"Under the bed!" Mikey called back.

I seriously didn't think Mikey would fit under his bed 'cause of his shell. But I crawled under the bed and saw him eating his nasty pizza. He offered me some.

"Thanks, but no thanks, man."

"I guess they don't eat week old pizza back home?"

"Dude, they don't eat that _anywhere_. Oh, yeah! I got something to show you!" I exclaimed, searching my bag.

"Camryn, before you show me whatever it is, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, dude, what's up?"

"Yesterday, Donnie said I'm a nuisance-whatever that is- and Raph said that I'm useless to the team! Is it true?"

"Heck,naw! Ya kiddin me? You are more important to the team than anybody else. I'll get back at both of them later. Right now, my brother, I've got something totally awesome to show you. Check it out." I say, pulling out one of my key chains. It is a skateboard with pool balls on it. There is a cue hitting the eight ball and the word 'billiards' is also written on it. **  
><strong>

Mikey's eyes widened when I showed it to him. "It's awesome! Can I have it?"

"Sorry, Mikey, but I'd rather keep it."

All of a sudden, Donnie ran into Mikey's room,pulled us both to our feet, and started escorting us to his lab.

"Well, _someone's_ happy." Mikey grumbled to himself.

"Mmmm! Wonder how inspiration hit him _this _time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Camryn, you will most _definitely _enjoy what I'm about to show you both."

"Whatever you say!" Mikey and I respond in unison. Meanwhile, something _else_ was on Donnie's mind.

_Could Mikey still be mad at me about what Raph and I said to him yesterday? He must've told Camryn, or else she wouldn't be like this. I'll have to ask them when they're in a better mood. _

**Cliffhanger! What do you think Donnie has to show us? And why is he concerned about our behaviour? Read and see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I typed this up at school and e-mailed it to myself. Can you catch the reference? Whoever does will get a cookie!**

Chapter 2

We entered Donnie's lab and saw a giant machine with buttons and switches a plenty. It even had a door in case you wanted to enter it. It also had a window. It looked like a rocket of some sort.

Leo spoke first. "What is it, Donnie?"

"It's a spaceship that can accommodate mutants!"

"Why would we want to go into space?"

"First of all, Raph, it's a new experience for us and very educational."

"And how, Hamato Donatello, are we going to find time for that?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

"Besides, it looks like one of the escape pods on the Millennium Falcon." I countered.

"And dude, THERE'S NO PIZZA!"

"Insults, aside, any volunteers?"

"Nope!" Leo and Raph cried in unison, backing out of Donnie's lab.

"Really?!" Mikey and I countered.

"Excellent, you two! Now put these on so you can breathe."

Donnie gave us headsets with an earpiece and a microphone, and helped us put them on. Next, he made some adjustments.

"Okay, now step inside."

We walked over to the machine. Donnie opened the door for us and we went inside.

"I put a bathroom in here just in case."

He locked the door and started the countdown.

I knocked on the door, calling Donnie's name. "Yo, Donnie!" "DONNIE!"

He couldn't hear me, so I pulled out my T-Phone and texted him.

**This better not go horribly wrong. Mikey promised to teach me how to start a roach war, and I want to learn, hopefully, after the experiment.**

I felt a vibration 5 seconds later.

**Don't worry Camryn, I quadruple checked everything. You too will be fine. :)**

**Hope so. The pizza under my bed's not gonna eat itself. ;)**

**You can eat that without puking?! O_o**

**You're disgusting, Mikey. Anyway, let me know once you're in space, alright?**

**Sure. By the way, is there food for 'I like my pizza moldy' over here? **

**I don't _just_ like my pizza moldy, dudette.**

**Nastiness aside, Yeah, he'll be fine. Be safe you two.**

**We will.**

**One last thing.**

**Yes, Camryn? **

**Don't tell Raph, but I'll be putting my new skills to the test later. Mikey and I are gonna think of something special for you.**

The ship took off, leaving Donnie in amazement that his invention actually worked. It wasn't like he was skeptical or anything, he just liked to be quadruple sure. Donnie re-assured himself that everything would go smoothly before leaving for the living room.

**Does Donnie's experiment go as planned, or prove my suspicions correct? Read and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, guys? I'm at school right now on Tuesday bringing you the 3rd chapter of the story! So read up and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The trek to space was really boring. Mikey and I were doing things to take our minds off of it. We had just finished playing Go Fish, War, and Speed. We had also done a little karaoke, some dress-up, and had a tea party. We even played Truth or Dare, 2 truths and a lie and made friendship bracelets on my Mini Rainbow Loom for each other. Needless to say, we were bored out of our minds.

"What should we do next, Mikey?"

Mikey gasped in delight, his eyes widening.

"Camryn! Dance Dance Revolution!"

"What? Awesome! Let's set it up!"

We set it up and turned it on. Then the game started.

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION! GET READY!"

"Oh, we were born ready." I responded confidently.

"Aw, yeah! Bring it!" Mikey added.

We picked OMG by Usher at the hardest level. Then, we got started. (A/N: If you have an X-Box, picture Dance Central 3 for the way we play the game.)

"PERFECT!"

Mikey and I did our handshake.

"That was awesome dudette!" Mikey cried.

"Heck yeah!"

Then, I felt a vibration. I checked my T-Phone and saw that it was a text from Donnie.

**You two having fun?**

**Been a little boring, but other than that, we're fine. Best bro and I just finished paying DDR.**

**If everything goes smoothly, you two will be the 13th human and first mutant on the moon.**

**Awesome!**

**Mikey?**

**Yes, Donnie?**

**Listen, dude, Raph and I are both really sorry about what we told you yesterday. We hope you can forgive us.**

**We're still gonna prank you guys to make sure this never happens again.**

**What she said, bro. I've thought of something special for you. Even though I forgive you guys, I still wanna get back at you both for what you said.**

**Let me know once you and Camryn are (hopefully!) on the moon, Alright?**

**Yeah. Later, dude.**

**Bye. And Camryn?**

**Yeah?**

**Don't worry about what happened yesterday. I know Mikey may have told you and you're just trying to be a good best friend by helping him, but it really doesn't concern you.**

**I know. See ya (again, hopefully!) on the moon.**

**Bye.**

I put my T-Phone away.

"When are we gonna get on the moon?" I ask, looking around.

Mikey became ghostly pale. "C-C-Camryn?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"L-l-look outside."

I looked outside only to discover that we were lost in space.

"Oh, great." I said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Tag! You're it!" I called, poking Mikey as I said it.

We ran around the ship, tagging each other. Then, Mikey tripped over his skateboard and hit his elbow on something.

"Ow!"

"You alright, bro?"

"Hit my elbow on something. Other than that, I'm good."

Just then, the ship went into overdrive.

"Did it just speed up?!" I exclaimed, falling over.

"Whoa!" Mikey said as he also fell down.

We both looked out the window and noticed we were heading toward a black hole. Or so we thought…..

We both girly screamed while holding each other as the ship plunged into darkness…

**Cliff hanger! What do you guys think happens next? Read and see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm at beautiful Niagara Falls right now bringing you the 4th chapter of the story! Enjoy! This is my 1st time writing more than one language in a chapter, and I'm using Google Translate, so the Japanese might not be spot on. Correct me if so. Translations will be in bold and in brackets.**

Chapter 4

Donnie's ship was floating around aimlessly. We were both relieved, until it crash landed onto a planet. We were still holding each other. I wanted to go investigate, but didn't want to scare Mikey anymore than he already was by leaving without warning. I stood up and grabbed my black mallet.

"Bro?" I called softly.

"Uh huh?" Mikey whimpered in response.

"I'm gonna go investigate, alright?"

Mikey's fear was replaced with determination. "Let me come with you." He insisted, grabbing his kusarigama.

We walked slowly over to the ship's door, and Mikey opened it.

Behind the door was what looked like Japan 15 years ago. People were even going about their lives as so. Some were shopping, others were selling, and most were just taking a walk. We put our weapons away.

"Hey, Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"I don`t know."

"Let's survey the area." I suggested, taking a step out of the ship.

I looked around, seeing if there was a tourist station. Finding none, I walked back to Mikey and the ship.

"Well, there aren't any tourist stations around here. What do you suggest we do?"

"I'll ask someone." Mikey volunteered, looking around. He found a man about 6` tall with dark brown hair and matching eyes wearing a maroon kimono with a woman who appeared pregnant. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shitsurei?" Mikey asked. **(Excuse me?)**

"Hai?" The man responded, turning around. **(Yes?)**

"Anata wa watashitachi ga doko ni iru ka shitte imasu ka?" Mikey asked, motioning to me as he did so. **(Do you know where we are?)**

The man was a bit shocked at Mikey's appearance, but answered anyway.

"Anata wa, ryōhō no Nihon ni iru." **(You are both in Japan.)**

"Mikey?" I interjected. "Could you ask him what year we`re in?"

"Nan'nen, wareware wa shite iru?"

"1996. Naze kiku no?"** (1996. Why do you ask?)**

"Chotto omotta. Arigato!" **(Just wondering. Thanks!)**

Mikey and I walked away. The man realized who Mikey and I were, and stopped us.

"Mate!" **(Wait!)**

His wife walked over to him.

"Sorehanandesuka, Yoshi?" She asked, looking at us in confusion. **(What is it, Yoshi?)**

"Watashi no ai wa, korera futatsu wa mirai kara no kunren ninja ya kunoichidesu!" **(My, love, these two are a ninja and a kunoichi in training from the future!)**

"Shikashi, dono yō ni kanōsei ga arimasu?" His wife asked. **(But how is this possible?)**

"Watashi wa `t wa shitte iru don ga, watashitachiha daremoga sorera o hakken shite inai koto o kakunin suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." **(I don't know, but we have to make sure no one discovers them.)**

Mikey and I are just standing there, listening to the married couple talk, while Mikey translated the conversation for me.

Then, the man turned to us.

"Doko no manādesu? Watashi wa Hamato Yoshi, Kore wa watashi no tsumadesu, Tang Shen. Wareware wa sugu ni on'nanoko o kitai shite iru." Yoshi said, rubbing his wife's belly while he said the last part. **(Where are my manners? I am Hamato Yoshi, and this is my wife Tang Shen. We are expecting a girl.)**

I tilted my head in confusion. Mikey introduced us after he translated for me.

"Watashi wa ryakushi Mikeranjero, matawa maikīdashi, kore ga watashi no shin'yū Camryndesu." **(I'm Michelangelo, or Mikey for short, and this is my best friend Camryn.)**

Yoshi noticed that I tilted my head in confusion.

Kanojo wa nihongo ga hanasemasen? **(Does she speak Japanese?)**

Hai, shikashi hijō ni sukunai. Kanojo wa mata sukoshi rikai shitanode anata ga eigo o hanasu baai wa, kanojo ni sore o hanasu shika arimasen yo. **(Yes, but very little. She also understands little, so if you speak English, you'll have no choice but to speak it to her.)**

Yoshi looked at us sympathetically, and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

Wakarimashita. Saiwaina koto ni, watashi wa ryūchōna eigo o hanasunode, hitsuyōna toki ni, watashi wa kanojo ni hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasu. **(I understand. Luckily, I speak fluent English, so I can talk to her when necessary.)**

"Mikey? Can you ask him where the hotels are?"

"Kono atari no hoteru wa arimasu ka?" **(Are there hotels around here?)**

"Zan'nen'nagara, watashitachi wa ima no watashitachi no ie ni anata no ryōhō o motarasu koto ga dekimasu. Watashitachi ni shitagatte kudasai." **(Unfortunately not, but we can bring you both to our home for now. Follow us.)** Yoshi said, leading the way, holding his wife's hand.

We followed the couple, wondering what their home looked like.

**Not much of a cliffhanger, but climatic none the less. How did you like it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**How are we all doing on this marvellous (yet still very cold) Monday afternoon? Personally, I'm doing fantastic, considering I watched the latest episode yesterday. Enough about me, enjoy the 5th chapter!**

Chapter 5

We entered the house, and looked around. It. looked. marvelous. There were ninja weapons on the wall, rugs with the clan symbol on it, and a little bonsai tree growing in a pot. There were also other things I couldn't identify.

I nudged Mikey. "Nice place they got here."

"Totally!"

I took my right shoe off while Mikey looked around.

"Whoah." He breathed.

"Hey, Camryn!"

"What's up?"

"Come check this out!"

"Hold on, bro. I've still got my shoe on!"

I took my right sock off and sat down on the floor. I was in the process of taking my left shoe off when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I looked up, and saw Hamato Yoshi.

"I see you have picked up some Japanese customs, young one."

I was a little shocked that he spoke English, but responded anyway.

"I used to take karate when I was little. That's where I picked this one up."

"Hmm, I see. What caused you to retire?"

"Illness. I've been wanting to get back to it ever since."

I finally managed to take my shoe and sock off. I was about to feel the floor to see if it was cold, but being a grand ninjutsu master, Yoshi saw this beforehand. He grabbed my hand.

"The floor is fine."

"Alright, then."

I stood up, and began walking to Mikey.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

Mikey turned around, holding something.

"_This._"

It was a lucky cat.

"Seen 'em before. They're said to bring good luck."

"Correct, my darling. How do you know so much about Japanese figurines?"

We looked to the kitchen. The voice had belonged to Tang Shen, who took the figurine from Mikey, and replaced it on the shelf.

"I actually_ totally_ forgot where I learned that."

"Hey, Camryn, wanna look around?"

I had never seen a Japanese house before. Besides the turtle's lair, but then again, the dojo was the only Japanese part of their lair.

"Sure!" I responded.

We walked around the house. We saw a bedroom with a queen sized bed, and down the hall, a nursery along with a dojo.

I was debating whether or not to check the nursery out. One look from Mikey told me not to. I agreed, and we continued on our tour.

**MEANWHILE, BACK HOME**

Everyone was going about their business. Splinter was having tea, Leo was watching Space Heroes, Raph was working out in the dojo, and April was doing her homework. However, in the lab, something was puzzling Donnie.

"They should have returned _hours_ ago. What could possibly have happened?"

Donnie thought about it. His rocket was only a prototype, which meant there was still room for failure. He wracked his brain, thinking of every possible mishap. Then, it hit him like a punch in the face.

He had built a time machine.

He rushed out of his lab and called everyone into the kitchen.

Once they were all seated, Donnie stood up and prepared to tell everyone what he had discovered.

"Guys, and Sensei, you know how I made a spaceship that can accommodate mutants?"

"Yeah, how'd the experiment go, Donnie?" April asked.

Donnie wheeled in a white board with his calculations, and a visual that he drew.

"You see, April, according to my calculations, I could have instead of sending Camryn and Mikey to the moon as planned, sent them 15 years in the past!"

"So you're saying that you screwed this up? Why am I not surprised?"

Leo elbowed Raph in anger.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I've put together a very intricate plan for finding them. I'll contact both of them asking them how it feels to be the 1st mutant and 13th human on the moon. Then, I'll use the tracker, that, as you know, is in all the T-Phones and specially designed for times like this. I'll use its coordinates to pinpoint their exact location, and go from there." Donnie concluded.

Leo stood up and walked over to his third youngest brother.

"Donnie, this _has_ to work. If not, Camryn and Mikey could be stuck in the past forever."

"And _how_, may I ask, do you know this?"

"Space Heroes season 1 episode 26."

Donnie facepalmed.

"Of course." He said. 'Hey, Camryn and Mikey were accidentally sent 15 years in the past! Let's use theories that have no scientific backup WHATSOEVER!'

Splinter walked up to Donnie, who was seething with rage, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should meditate on this to find the best way to save your brother, and friend."

Donnie nodded, and Sensei escorted him to the dojo, rubbing his shell every so often to calm him down.

**So will Donnie use his carefully planned rescue method to save us, or trust Leo on this one? Wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, guys! I had a case of writer's block! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Donnie and Sensei meditated and Donnie decided during their session that it would probably be best to go with his idea. Once they were done and Donnie apologised to Leo, He whipped out his T-Phone and texted me.

**JAPAN, 1996**

Mikey and I were having dinner with Yoshi and Tang Shen when my T-Phone began to vibrate. I got up, my knees kinda sore from sitting like that for so long.

"I'll be a minute."

I left the kitchen and walked into the living room. I unlocked my T-Phone and saw a text from Donnie.

**Hi, Camryn! How does it feel to be the 13th human on the moon?**

I looked at the text, wondering how to break it to him. After deleting several phrases, I finally sent this:

**That's the thing, Donnie. We weren't exactly ****_sent_**** to the moon.**

**Really?**

**Dude, this is gonna sound really dumb, but we were actually sent 15 years into the past!**

Donnie sent me a confused emoji.

I know, right?

**Well, as long as you and Mikey are okay.**

**We're fine, bro. Gotta get back to the table before everyone starts getting worried. Peace.**

I went back to the table.

"Who was it?" Mikey asked me as I knelt back down.

"Donnie. He actually thought we _made it_ to the _moon_!"

Mikey and I started laughing, while the married couple looked at us weird.

"What is so funny, darlings?" Tang Shen asked.

"It's nothing." I breathed.

We enjoyed our meal, then helped with the dishes. Once we were done, we went back to the ship and relaxed on the couch in the ship's living room.

"That sushi was awesome, dudette!"

"Yeah, little on the spicy side, but other than that, it was pretty good."

We sat there in an awkward silence.

Then, I broke it.

"Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Aw, yeah! Race you to the arcade!"

We both ran to the arcade, laughing our heads off.

We turned the machine on, and danced to Soulja Boy. **(Again, think DC3)**

After we got perfect, we high fived, and went back to Master Yoshi's house.

**Woulda made the chapter longer, but I wanted to save all that 'till later on in the story. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone! I love that you like reading the story as much I like writing it. By the way, I'm wearing the outfit I described as I type this. Enjoy! Reviews encouraged!**

Chapter 7

I woke up early the next day. I put my slippers on, and climbed down the ladder to the bunk bed. I looked around, wondering what I should do. I automatically eliminated the arcade, since it's too loud, and the Rainbow Loom, since I wasn't getting any inspiration. The only thing left to do was read until Mikey woke up. I went to my purse, where my book was. I picked it up, took my book out, found my spot, and began to read. I heard something on the 1st page of Chapter 7 of A Long Reach. It was Mikey walking to the bathroom. I shrugged and kept reading.

I was starting to get hungry, so I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I grabbed the sliced bread, the margarine, a butter knife, and a plate. I went over to the toaster, plugged it in, and put the sliced bread inside. Meanwhile, I put the margarine, butter knife and plate down in front of the microwave. Then I sat at the table, and continued reading.

The toaster popped, drawing my attention away from the book. I took the toast out, buttered one of the slices, put the other slice on top of the buttered one, brought the plate to the table, and began to eat. Mikey was up by time I had finished eating, and knew I was an early riser. He walked into the kitchen as I was washing the plate.

"Morning, Camryn."

"Morning, Mikey." I said while drying the plate I used, and putting it back. "Have a good night's sleep?"

"I had a dream that I was in Wonderland, and you were Dorothy."

"That was _some dream_." I remarked.

"Tell me about it. I was the dog!"

I started laughing as he told me the rest of his dream.

Mikey had started eating his Froot Loops by time he had finished.

I went to the bedroom, and got dressed. A few minutes later, I came out wearing a red short sleeved shirt with grey built-in sleeves. There is a view of a soccer player with the number 8 on his jersey kicking a soccer ball from behind, The athlete himself and the ball colored orange. There is another white soccer ball in the top left corner of the shirt. It has the number 13 in the centre. Above, and encircling the ball, were the words 'GAP ATHLETIC DEPARTMENT' and underneath, between two stars, were the words 'EST. MCMLXIX.' On the right on the shirt, in big letters, SOCCER was written vertically and sideways, the O next to the players left arm

I was wearing jeans, black and white Nikes, A white ring with a gap in the middle that I never take off, a black ring by Calvin Klein that I do take off, A silver Rainbow Loom Bracelet, hoop earrings, my cross, a necklace with a blue heart surrounded by other things, and finally, my middle back length brown hair was in its usual braid with a lot of hairspray to keep it in place.

Mikey and I left the ship, and went to explore the town. It was nice and serene. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere. There were shops, a hospital, some houses, and atop a hill, Master Yoshi's house. We climbed the hill, and Mikey knocked on the door.

A few minutes later, Tang Shen answered the door.

"Good morning, you two! You're just in time for our party!"

Mikey's eyes widened with joy. He loved parties!

"So, what are you guys celebrating?" I asked.

"I am so glad you asked, sweetie. We are celebrating our daughter's arrival!"

"SHE'S HERE?! CAN I HOLD HER?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Tang Shen giggled. "Not yet, Michelangelo. But she will be soon."

We went in, and I took my shoes and socks off. When we entered the living room, we saw a whole ton of people which we could only assume was either Tang Shen or Master Splinter's extended family. Or, from the looks of things, both.

"Whoah." Mikey said.

"This is a lot of people." I added.

We both stood there, watching everyone talk to each other in Japanese.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the hiatus, but I JUST got my connection back. Oh, yeah! I forgot I detail when I was describing my shirt! Under the R in SOCCER, there is a little shield with LEAGUE CHAMPS inside it. There are 3 stars in a horizontal line on the left of the shield, and 1986 written on the right, horizontally and sideways. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

There really wasn't much to do at the party, so I took Mikey outside to the garden. But he was nowhere to be seen!

"Bro, where are ya?" I called, looking around.

Then, out of the blue, Mikey jumps out of a cherry blossom tree!

He landed gracefully in front of me, as a ninja that's been training ever since he could walk would. It still startled me, though.

"You should've seen your FACE!"

Mikey stared at me as if Freddie Kreuger was right there.

"I wasn't even that scared, Drama Queen!" I retort, giving Mikey a friendly punch to the left arm as I said so.

"Besides, I saw that coming." I add, rolling my eyes.

Then, Mikey changed the subject.

"Why are we out here, anyway?"

I got up on my tippy toes to whisper into Mikey's ear, his 5'4 towering over my 5'1.

"Ya really wanna spend time in there, where it's all boring? Don't get me wrong, inviting us was sweet, but I can't even SOCIALIZE with anyone!"

"No problemo, dudette, Just let me do all the talking!"

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting you speak fluent Japanese."

We were about to go back inside when we heard a cry for help. Some newlyweds were getting robbed!

We ran to the scene, me with my mallet out and ready and Mikey swinging his kusarigama, being careful, of course, not to cut me.

The robbers heard us coming, and turned around. Seeing Mikey didn't scare them, and we sprang into action. Mikey swept his leg and tripped the robber with the loot, while I took care of the other one. I backed him into a corner as I spoke.

"So you think you can rob people and get away with it, eh, punk? Well, I got news for ya, pal. You can't. Now let's make sure you remember that, shall we?"

Mikey overheard, and was ecstatic.

"Aw, yeah, sistah! Hit him with your best shot!"

I swung my mallet, and he was unconscious on the first blow. I checked to make sure he wasn't dead, and dragged him over to a nearby telephone pole, where Mikey was waiting for me with the first robber.

We tied them both to the telephone pole, and gave each other props.

I approached the newlyweds, Mikey walking behind me with the loot. They were still a bit nervous from the attempted robbery.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask, helping the couple up.

The husband looked at me weird, and the wife was scared out of her mind.

I figured they were A) debating whether or not to trust me, or B) Not quite understanding me. From the looks on their faces, both my suspicions were correct.

"Uh, Mikey?"

"Yeah, dudette?"

"Could you explain to them that we were just trying to help? I don't want them to think we bet those guys just so we could take over."

"No prob!"

"Watashi wa Mikeranjerodashi, sore ga Camryndesu. Watashitachiha, mirai karadashi, kagakutekina jiko wa koko de watashitachi o michibiita. Watashi wa ninjadashi, Camryn no torēningu-chū. Watashitachiha, gōtō janai to watashitachi wa anata ni gai o imi shinai." **(I'm Michelangelo, and that's Camryn. We're from the future, and a scientific mishap led us here. I'm a ninja, and Camryn's in training. We're not robbers and we mean you no harm.)**

**(A/N: Well, Mikey has a weapon that can kill, and I have an explosive temper, but you get the idea.)**

The newlyweds had trusted us A LOT more by time Mikey had finished. In fact, they trusted us

SO much, that they introduced themselves and walked with us back to the party. We all went inside, and Mikey closed the door behind us.

**Who WERE those newlyweds? HOW exactly did they know Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen? Find out in Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys! You're probably wondering why I was taking so long. Well, I had to find the PERFECT sequence of events for the 9th chapter, and I did just that. So sit back, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the show! If you're curious as to how I got here, I put the story in my profile, so feel free to check it out! By the way-I named the newlyweds off the top of my head. The husband's name means shine, and the wife's name means cherry blossom. If this is a big brick when uploaded, tell me down there and I'll reupload the chapter. My outfit is a pair of green pants with strings (but not joggers) that just reach my knee, and a partly sleeveless blouse with a zebra head with sunglasses on. Underneath it, COOL GANGSTA is written in all caps, and highlighted in yellow. There is a small section of my hair braided, I am wearing peace sign earrings that dangle, a mood necklace, a golden watch with rhinestones along the part that tells the time, and a faux pearl bracelet. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

We walked in to find Master Splinter and Tang Shen eying us in concern. While the newlyweds sifted through the bag making sure we recovered everything, I nudged Mikey, prompting him to explain.

"Camryn to watashi wa komatte iru korera no shinkon fūfu o mite, shien suru koto o kimeta. Wareware wa ryōhō no anata o shinpai shite iru baai, wareware wa hidoku mōshiwake arimasen." **(Camryn and I saw these newlyweds in trouble and decided to help. We are terribly sorry if we worried you both.)**

Master Splinter let this sink in for a moment before responding.

"Mā, sukunakutomo anata 2 wa itazura sa rete imasendeshita." **(Well, at least you two weren't being naughty.)**

"Not at ALL, Master. we were just trying to help." I respond after Mikey translated for me.

"Please, darling, call me Yoshi."

Then, he directed his attention to the couple we had helped only minutes ago, and noticed that they were hurt.

"Sakura, Hikaru, Anata wa daijōbudesuka?" **(Are you okay?)**

Sakura got up from her position next to her husband, walked up to Master Splinter, and responded, surprisingly, in English!

"Yes, thanks to the children, we are fine."

"And nothing was stolen." Hikaru added, breathing a sigh of relief as he spoke.

"Well, he is a highly skilled ninja. And she, although only training, I can tell is getting trained by a sensei as skilled as I am, or perhaps better, if possible." Splinter motioned to us at the respective italicised words with a wave of his hand as he spoke.

"If only he knew." I whispered to Mikey.

"I beg your pardon, my darling?" Splinter said, turning around as he spoke.

"I was just thinking out loud, don't worry about it." I answer, giving Mikey a knowing glance, which he returned.

"Very well, then." He turned back around, and returned to his conversation with Hikaru and Sakura.

Meanwhile, we decided to try and enjoy the party. Splinter's niece motioned for us to come over. We did, Mikey grabbing my arm, and she asked us something.

"Watashi wa anata ni 2 o mae ni mita koto ga arimasu ka?" (**Have I seen you two before?)**

I tilted my head in confusion, while Mikey answered the question.

"Īe. watashi wa maikīdashi, sore wa watashi no shin'yū, Camryndesu. Anata wa osoraku kanojo no konran kara iu koto ga dekiru yō ni kanojo wa, sukoshi nihongo o hanashi shite rikai shite imasu." (**No. I'm Mikey, and that's my best friend, Camryn. She speaks and understands little Japanese, as you could probably tell from her confusion.)**

Master Splinter cleared his throat.

"Mā, soreha Camryn ga watashiwoyonde iru monodaga, watashi no furunēmu wa Mikeranjerodesu." **(Well, that's what Camryn calls me. My full name is Michelangelo.)**

Master Splinter nodded in approval.

Splinter's niece didn't mind that Mikey introduced himself using his nickname, and resurfaced the previous topic.

"Hai,Kanojo wa sore ga kanari akiraka ni." She responded while laughing. **(Yes, she made it quite apparent.)**

"_Whatcha tryna say, sister?_" I thought as I watched Mikey become friends with Splinter's niece. **(A/N: By the way, yes, I understood her.)**

I tried to take my mind off of them by gorging of crackers and cheese. **(A/N: I LOVE crackers and cheese. Almost as much as I love chocolate!)**

I walked back to the living room when I felt I'd had enough. Mikey was playing Mahjong with everyone, and invited me to join. I sat down next to him crosslegged, the seiza position hurting my knees.

'Bout halfway through the game, Tang Shen's sister noticed I was sitting crosslegged, instead of in seiza like everybody else. She tapped Mikey on the shoulder.

"Naze kanojo wa kanojo no hiza no ue ni suwatte inaidesu ka?" (**Why isn't she sitting on her knees?)** She asked, pointing to me as she spoke.

Another of Tang Shen's family, her aunt, looked cross.

"Kanojo wa shitsureina koto o shiyou to shite iru?" **(Is she trying to be rude?)**

Everybody started glaring at me. Mikey knew he had to act fast, before this got ugly.

"NO, NO! Karera ga kizutsukeru koto o hajimeru to kanojo wa, chōkikan ni watatte kanojo no hiza no ue ni suwaru koto wa dekimasen." **(No, No! She can't sit on her knees for extended periods of time, as they start to hurt.)**

This seemed to work for some people,as they returned to the game like nothing happened, while others, especially females, continued to glare at me occasionally, and whisper into each others ears about how Mikey was just using an excuse as to why I was sitting like that and that I was probably a vile person, with no manners or morales. **(A/N: What Mikey explains is true. My knees will start to KILL ME if I have to sit on them for probably longer than a minute. I've never timed myself.)**

Tang Shen started to notice that I was occupying myself with my E-Reader instead of spending time with her family and in-laws, and that Mikey wasn't really focusing on the game. She decided to tell her husband about his and hopefully, resolve it.

"Yoshi?"

"Hai, watashi no ai?" **(Yes, my love?)**

"Watashi wa anata to giron suruhitsuyōgāru mono ga aru to, kaika ni kuru." **(Come downstairs, there's something I need to discuss with you.)**

Splinter came downstairs to find his wife waiting for him at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Sore wa saiai no hito, nandesuka?" **(What is it, darling?)**

Tang Shen wrapped her arm around Splinter's waist, causing him to do the same to her, and She lead him to the living room, where I was sitting on a chair across the hall, on my E-Reader. I put Invincible-Hedley on for myself.

_Took a long hard look, at my life._

_Lost my way, while I was fighting the tide._

_A big black cloud, stormy sky._

_Followed me, while, I was living a lie._

_So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness when all your nights are starless, you're running out of hope._

"Camryn wa tō kara mi o torisageta, to Mikeranjero wa mājan ni kare no kanzen'na chūi o ataete imasen. Watashi wa Emiko to obasan Keiko ga shitsureidearu koto no Camryn o hinan sa retanode, sore wa kanojo ga kurosu ashi no suwatte ita to iu riyū dake de osorete iru. Watashi wa kokuhatsu ga sudeni itte iru yori mo ōku no damēji o ataeru koto o osorete irunode, watashi wa, sore ni tsuite, sorera o kii te kowai."**(Camryn has withdrawn herself from the party, and Michelangelo isn't giving Mahjong his full attention. I fear it is because Emiko and Aunt Keiko were accusing Camryn of being rude just because she was sitting cross legged. I am scared to ask them about it, because I fear I may do more damage than the accusation has already done.)**

_But I've found the strength inside to see, Found the better part of me, and I'll never let it go-o._

_I've come a long long wa-ay, made a lot of mista-akes!_

_But I'm breathing breathing, that's right, and I mean it, mean it!_

_This time I'm a little rundown, I've been living out loud,_

_I could beat it beat it, (that's right) 'cause I'm feelin feelin_

_Invincible!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-ohh(3x)_

_When you're gone for a day, on your own_

_Tear your heart out just to find your way home_

"Watashi wa ryōhō no waki ni hippatte, sore ni tsuite karera ni hanashi o shimasu." (**I will pull them both aside and talk to them about it.)**

_I've been so high, sunk so low,_

_Come so far, with nothing to show for it,_

_Mistakes, I got so good at taking_

_But now I'm tired of faking, this stories getting old-_

Splinter tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my phase, causing me to pause my music.

"Tang Shen has brought something concerning you and Michelangelo to my attention, and she wishes for me to discuss it with you both."

"I think I know what you're talking about. I honestly don't mind talking it, but Mikey may not be ready just yet considering his best friend was accused of being rude just because she was sitting comfortably."

"We shall ask him together, then. Come with me."

**What do you guys think's gonna happen next? There's only one way to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! So sorry for the wait! Here's the 10th chapter! It would've been up yesterday but we had a power outage everywhere but the Downtown Core. Let me know if this is a brick when uploaded. It will be fixed at once, but it takes a half hour to register, so please be patient.**

Chapter 10

We walked into the living room together, where Mikey, and both Splinter's family and in-laws were situated.

Splinter tapped Mikey on the shoulder. Mikey responded with a turn of his head.

"Watashi wa kojin-teki ni anata to Camryn to hanasu hitsuyō ga aru." (**I need to speak to you and Camryn privately.)**

Mikey mouthed "_Is this about what I think it is?_" to me.

I nodded in response.

Mikey sighed.

"Daijōbu." **(Okay.)**

Splinter brought us upstairs, holding my hand and Mikey trailing behind us. We were then escorted into the bedroom. We sat on the floor, and Splinter sat on the bed. He got up to close and lock the door behind us, and sat back down.

"I heard that Camryn was accused of cultural norm violation just because she was not seated in the seiza position, despite the fact that Tang Shen and I both allowed it. Would you care to explain the situation?"

"I was sitting down, you know, watching the game, when, out of the blue, Someone asks Mikey why I'm not sitting on my knees! Then, somebody else is like. 'Is she trying to be rude?'"

"Michelangelo, how did you react to this?"

"I explained that Camryn is uncomfortable when she sits on her knees, but they thought I was lying!"

Tears sprang to Mikey's eyes. I gave him a side hug from my spot on the floor, knowing he hates being accused of lying MUCH more than the next guy, which was quickly returned.

Splinter grabbed some tissues, joined us on the floor, and used one of them to dab Mikey's eyes.

"I understand your concern for your friend, and the guilt you must have felt when your standing up for her was misinterpreted."

Mikey sniffed and nodded.

Splinter also gave Mikey a hug, resulting in a very tight Camryn sandwich.

I tried to let go for some air, but Mikey hugged me tighter.

I turned to Splinter. "*weeze* Can't. Breathe."

He looked at me sympathetically.

"I know, young one. You will be able to breathe shortly."

True to Splinter's word, Mikey let us both go, but brought me closer to him.

I took a deep breath, appreciating every second of it.

Splinter was about to continue, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yoshi?"

Splinter sighed, then responded.

"Nani?!" **(What?!)**

It was one of Splinter's cousins. "Watashitachiha, mājan o purei shite iru. Wareware wa wareware no chīmu no menbā o hitsuyō to suru, anata wa sore de saikō nodesu!"**(We're playing Mahjong. We need a member for our team and you're the best at it!)**

Splinter rolled his eyes.

"Mā, watashi wa anata ga watashi wa hijō ni kyūmu no girondakara kurushimu hitsuyō ga arimasu ne." **(Well, I guess you'll have to suffer because I'm discussing a very urgent matter.)**

This piqued the cousin's curiosity.

"Anata wa nani o giron shite iru?" **(What are you discussing?)**

This angered Splinter. How dare his cousin ask such a personal question! He stood to his full height, faced the door, and yelled.

"ANATA NO BIJINESU NO DORE NO ARIMASEN!" **(NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!)**

Splinter sat back down and took some deep breaths to calm down.

I decided to lighten the mood with a joke.

I turned to Mikey.

"Well, it's obvious that guy can't mind his own beeswax."

This made everyone laugh.

"I mean, I know I can't talk but still!" I said between giggles.

The cousin in question was thankfully out of earshot because he had run away after Splinter's outburst.

Splinter continued once everyone had calmed down.

"Yes! It is one of the worst qualities in a person, but we will often meet people like my 3rd cousin twice removed, who must know EVERYTHING."

We all burst out laughing again. Once we had calmed down, we went back to the living room. Splinter went to explain his sudden departure, and we went to enjoy the party, our spirits lifted.

**Only one way to find out what happens next! Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys. Here's the 11th chapter. Enjoy! By the way, If you want the link to our conversation, just ask and I'll give it to you. Sorry if this is more congested than a traffic jam, It was typed perfectly spaced out, but copied and pasted as a brick. I tried to space it out as best I could. **

Chapter 11

We spoke a little more, before adjourning the meeting to go back downstairs. Meanwhile, Tang Shen was putting some toys in the nursery. I went downstairs to try the zensai (Someone had told me that they were good.)

"He was right!"

I took a few more, and shared them with Mikey, who agreed that they were good.

"But not as good as pizza!"

I giggled, and kept eating.

We ate happily, and then I excused myself to the bathroom.

Then, someone approached Mikey.

"Anata to anata no yūjin ni chokumen shi, hitobito wa, watashi wa kaiji shinai koto ga dekiru riyū no tame ni sōtai shinakereba naranakatta. Shikashi, karera wa anata ni karera no kokoro kara no shazai o sōshin suru tame ni watashi ni tazuneta." **(The people that confronted you and your friend had to leave early for reasons I cannot disclose. However, they asked me to send you their sincerest apologies.)**

Mikey thought about it, and responded.

"Watashi wa sore dake de kono kai itte miyou yo. Karera wa nidoto hisoka nanika no watashi no shin'yū no izureka o hinan suru baai ni wa, chōdo yoi chikaku no byōin ga aru to shimashou." **(I'll let it go just this once. If they EVER accuse either me or my best friend of anything again, let's just say there better be a hospital in the vicinity.)**

I happened to catch this conversation, as I was walking out of the bathroom at the time. I waited for the person to walk away before approaching Mikey.

"You'd really beat 'em up?"

"Yeah, girl! Anything for my bestie!"

I gave Mikey a big squishy hug, proud to have a friend like him.

We pulled apart, and enjoyed the party.

**LATER**

Mikey and I watched a movie with both families, but crashed halfway through. Mikey slept sitting up, and I used his lap as a pillow. I could feel someone picking me up.

"Watashi wa kanojo no ie o motte ikimasu." Splinter whispered we me in his arms. **(I'll bring her home.)**

"Nani Mikeranjero wa dōdeshou ka?" Tang Shen whispered. **(What about Michelangelo?)**

"Watashi wa kare no tame ni modotte kuru." **(I'll come back for him)**

Tang Shen nodded, and Splinter set off for the ship.

He figured out where the bunk beds were, and tucked me in. Then, he went back for Mikey, who had been tucked in by Tang Shen.

He picked Mikey up, and did the same thing, except put him on the top bunk.

Splinter bid us good night, and head for home.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the smell of bacon. I went to the kitchen, and saw that Mikey awoke first, and was making breakfast.

"Mornin' Mikey!" I said while sitting down. "You're not usually up this early."

"Yeah, it's more a Leo thing."

We giggled, and ate silently. I did the dishes, and went to the fridge for a snack. It was then that I realised something.

"Hey, dude?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you brought some yen 'cause we're running low."

Mikey ran to the kitchen to look into the fridge, cupboards, back into the fridge, and back to the cupboards while I laughed. Then he girly screamed at the top of the lungs.

"You sound like you're watching the Exorcist." I said between giggles.

"Running low on food is a horror movie in itself."

"Come on, Drama Queen. Let's make a list and get to the market."

We did so, and ended up meeting Splinter and Tang Shen there.

"Hi!" I said waving to them.

"Hello, little one!" Tang Shen replied, waving back. "What brings you two here?"

"Well, we were running low on food, and we came here to buy some more."

"Konnichiwa." Mikey said, bowing to Splinter.

"Kon'nichiwa, wakai 1. Nani ga kono subarashī hi ni ichiba ni anata 2 o motarashimasu ka?" Splinter asked after bowing to Mikey in return.**(Hello, young one. What brings you two to the market on this fine day?)**

"Camryn wa, watashitachi no shokuryō no kyōkyū ga genshō shite iru koto o watashi ni shiteki shita. Wareware wa ikutsu ka no yori ōku o kōnyū suru tame ni koko ni iru." **(Camryn pointed out to me that our food supply is diminishing. We are here to buy some more.)**

Mikey began to tap himself, searching for the list.

"Anata no kaimono risuto o wasurete shimaimashita ka?" Splinter asked. **(Did you forget your grocery list?)**

"Īe, Camryn wa sore o motte imasu. Isshun sumimasen." **(No, Camryn has it. Excuse me for a moment.)**

"Camryn!"

I stopped talking to Tang Shen to respond.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere for a sec!"

I walked over to where Mikey and Splinter were.

"What's up?"

"Just need to see the list."

"Okay." I say, handing it to him.

I got an idea while Mikey was reading it, and brought it to his attention.

"I was thinking that maybe we could split it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like, I could go after the refrigerated, and you tackle the rest."

Mikey's eyes widened with joy.

He nodded vigorously, and used the blade of his kusarigama to split the list evenly. I got the top half, and Mikey took the bottom half.

I set off. Mikey was about to join me when Splinter stopped him.

"Moshi 2 mo, okane o motte imashita ka?" **(Did you two even bring money?)**

"Shinpaishinaide kudasai. Watashitachiha, sakura to Hikaru o hozon shita nochi ni en ni watashitachi no okane o tenkan." **(Don't worry. We converted our money into yen after saving Sakura and Hikaru.)**

Splinter nodded, and let Mikey go.

I walked over to the egg counter, and ordered. Then, my T-Phone vibrated.

[link]

I giggled, and locked my T-Phone. I finished my half of the list, and unlocked my T-Phone to tell Mikey that I'm going back. He responded saying he'd meet me there, and I headed home.

Mikey came back, and I helped him put the groceries away.

Next, we went to the arcade and sang a duet of Wild, Wild, Love-Pitbull ft. GRL on the karaoke machine.

Finally, we had dinner and went to bed.


End file.
